Aventuras con Tomate-kun
by StupidFlame
Summary: España y Romano conocen a su idolo de la manera que siempre quisieron. No me hago responsable de si despues de leer esto quieres tener relaciones sexuales con una fruta. Dedicado a Legion Hetaliana, con amor muy heterohomosexual.


_**Hola. Ni yo se como se me ocurrio esta wea, pero leela bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

 _ **No me hago responsable si quieres tener relaciones sexuales con frutas despues de leer esto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Italia Romano y España son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, y si el leyera esto sus ojos sangrarian.**_

 _ **Tu le perteneces a Tomate-kun, y el no es propiedad de nadie, todos somos su propiedad.**_

 _ **Dedicado a Legion Hetaliana, Disfrutenlo (¿)**_

Una voz llena de alegria y vigor, dijo las palabras que tanto ansiaba oir el receptor de la llamada:

-Ya es hora.

Los viernes, en el canal de cocina, se le dedicaba dos horas a mostrar un tomate salpicado con agua.

Solo un tomate, y ni siquiera era cocinado, pero si tocado extrañamente por un par de manos. Muchas personas considerarian esto extraño y aburrido, pero esto no era asi para dos naciones en particular. Esto era arte. Belleza pura.

Los viernes, la representacion humana del sur de Italia iba a la casa de la representacion humana de España, y se encerraban en la casa y no salian por dos horas, nadie realmente sabia que hacian ahi, algunos decian que cocinaban, otros que tenian sexo homosexual, quien sabe, rumores estupidos de los incultos.

Ellos hacian algo mucho mejor.

Ver pornografia.

De tomates

En el canal de cocina.

Pero no de cualquier tomate, ellos eran naciones con gustos muy refinados, por lo que solo veian el show de Mr. Tomate-kun.

Como era habitual, era hora de que el show comenzara. Ya eran las nueve de la tarde.

Pero ese dia, el televisor del español no tenia señal al poner el canal de cocina.

''De seguro es porque aun no cambias esta chatarra, eres un bastardo tacaño, maldicion!''

''Pero Lovi, este televisor es casi nuevo, y nunca habiamos tenido proble-''-El español no pudo completar la oracion, pues del televisor comenzaron a salir dos pares de piernas rojas en mallas.

Si, asi como se oye. Mr. Tomate-kun salia de la televison.

''P-pero que esta haciendo aqui, Tomate-kun-sempai?''-Le dijo a la fruta el mas bajo.

''Tu ya sabes que estoy haciendo aqui, joven nacion''-Le dijo el señor Tomate-kun-sempai-no dono con una expresion llena de extasis en su frutal rostro.

De inmediato y por instinto, las dos naciones comenzaron a quitarse la ropa y a quedar a merced de las acciones de la fruta.

El tomate tomo a las naciones por la cintura, y con gran habilidad comenzo a masturbar sus ya erectos miembros, mientras besaba los rostros de cada uno.

El sueño humedo de las naciones se hacia realidad, desde hace años veian el programa de Tomate-kun y lo habian deseado penetrando sus traseros durante todo ese tiempo. Y hoy se cumpliria por fin su deseo.

Como Tomate-kun era una fruta, tambien tenia organos sexuales (Todas las frutas los tienen) y su ''platano'' tambien estaba contento, por lo que las naciones alejaron las manos de la fruta y decidieron darle placer al miembro de su amor platonico mamandoselo.

El tomate sonrio y acaricio sus cabezas (no, no esas cabezas pervertida culia'), revolviendo sus cabellos. Las naciones se dieron cuenta de que el ''jugo del amor'' de la fruta era jugo de tomate, y se excitaron mas aun, siguieron asi por treinta minutos seguidos sin parar hasta que el de cascara roja les dijo

''Chicos, ya es hora de que sientan todo mi amor por ustedes.''

España y Romano tenian miedo, pues pensaban que sus interiores no complacerian a la fruta y se sintieron muy tristes, hasta que el tomate les beso en la frente a cada uno, entonces recuperaron su confianza y se quedaron en posicion para poder recibir por fin la muestra de amor.

Tomate-kun prosiguió, y sin ponerle lubricante si quiera (porque ellos se lo habian pedido, ademas de que no querian perder tiempo) comenzo a penetrar los dos traseros a la vez.

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Como es eso posible? Pues bien, recuerden que -kun es una fruta y no un vegetal y todo tendra sentido. Los vegetales no son magicos ni excitantes, son la escoria de la humanidad y solo los estupidos que no aprecian a -kun se los meten por el culo.

''AAAAAAAAAAY TOMATITOOOOOOOOOOOH ~~'' Gritaban los paises llenos de placer, y al llegar al extasis le sonrieron al tomate por ultima vez antes de que se fuera volando por la chimenea.

''-Chicos, ya llegue para que fueramos a ver la pelicu-'' La belga no pudo continuar sus palabras, pues vio a las dos naciones con las que se supone iba a ir al cine junto con sus hermanos (aunque holanda no queria porque es un puto amargado) estaban masturbandose la una a la otra usando tomates, la sala en la que estaban estaba llena de semen y de jugo de tomate, ademas de que las representaciones humanas gritaban ''¡Tomateeeh!'' sin parar.

La belga perturbada, salio de la casa apurada, pues debia contarle de lo ocurrido a Chocolate-san-sempai. No pregunten quien es, deduzcanlo, pues el los espera en la noche a cenar.

SI SEÑORES, CHOCOLATE-SAN Y TOMATE-KUN SON LA REENCARNACION EN EL MISMO CUERPO DE TUS VIVOS PADRES, TODOS SON ALEMANIA, LA TEORIA SIR-ALEMANIA CONFIRMED CIAO CIAO MUTHERFUCKERS.


End file.
